<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father's Day by British_Racing_Green</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928231">Father's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green'>British_Racing_Green</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baseball, Canon Gay Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Child Neglect, Father Figures, Father's Day, Gay Male Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko takes Mafuyu to a baseball game on Father's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satou Mafuyu &amp; Kaji Akihiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Father's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySimoneUnicorn/gifts">SassySimoneUnicorn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a friend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The third Sunday in June, Father’s Day, is not a day that Mafuyu had ever thought he’d celebrate after his father was removed from his life. In fact he’d hardly noticed that day pass him by in recent years.</p>
<p>The third Sunday in June was also rather near if not actually Yuki’s birthday, but that would never be a happy day for Mafuyu ever again.</p>
<p>However Mafuyu’s life had changed drastically for the better recently. He’d joined a band (playing Yuki’s guitar) whose other members were his new boyfriend (Ritsuka) and the band’s ‘mum and ‘dad’, Haruki and Akihiko.</p>
<p>Together they were starting to garner somewhat of a reputation amongst the clubs and live houses in Japan, and great things were predicted and hoped for them.</p>
<p>But that was for the future. <em>Right now</em> was the third Sunday in June, and for once Mafuyu was going to enjoy Father’s Day.</p>
<p>This was because Akihiko had taken him to a baseball game.</p>
<p>Neither were followers of a particular team but they knew the rules well enough to understand what was happening.</p>
<p>The idea was a spur of the moment thought from Akihiko when he saw a flyer from one of the Tokyo-based teams. They were having a special discount offer for fathers and sons on Father’s Day. <em>Obviously</em> Mafuyu wasn’t Akihiko’s son, but the thought of taking him to a game and Mafuyu actually <em>enjoying</em> himself on that day greatly appealed to him.</p>
<p>So there they were, in the warm evening air, sitting in the lower-tier of the stadium just by third base. They were in a relatively empty part of the stadium, a little bit away from the fathers and sons (and even some grandfathers, fathers and sons), though they still felt the relaxed and fun atmosphere.</p>
<p>The game itself was in the bottom of its third inning and Akihiko was already on his second beer whereas Mafuyu was still nursing his large soft drink, taking just a sip through the straw every so often at best. That and he had to make sure he didn’t spill any of it on the catcher’s mitt Akihiko had bought for him when they were checking out the merchandise shop inside the stadium.</p>
<p>Akihiko had noticed that Mafuyu was still wearing it, and was idly catching his balled up left hand with the mitt whenever he wasn’t using his free hand to take a drink.</p>
<p>Though Mafuyu wasn’t speaking much (nothing unusual there) Akihiko <em>had</em> noticed a slight bounce in Mafuyu’s step during their time together so far today. He wanted to make idle chit-chat but couldn’t think of a topic. He didn’t want to start asking more about Mafuyu’s past or current non-band personal life, or his school work, or his job at the live house.</p>
<p>With many options ruled out Akihiko decided to simply go for the game they were watching – only for Mafuyu to start talking off his own bat instead.</p>
<p>“You know Akihiko; my father <em>never</em> took me anywhere. In fact I genuinely believe he resented my existence. There are no photos of him holding me, or us napping together. I don’t recall him ever bathing me, or feeding me, or changing or toilet training me. The only times he ever touched me was to hit me or remove me from a room.”</p>
<p>Akihiko listened intently but also somewhat awkwardly. He was thankful no one else was able to hear this.</p>
<p>“I overheard my mum a few years ago telling Yuki’s mum that as soon as my father found out she was pregnant with me he didn’t touch her again. Soon he started coming home with the smell of perfume on his clothes.”</p>
<p>Mafuyu caught his fist in the mitt again but now he squeezed it tightly.</p>
<p>Akihiko didn’t know what to say or do at this point, and was mentally preparing himself for any kind of emotional outburst from his charge.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen him since he was taken away…for all I know he could be dead………good riddance to the <em>fucker</em> if he is.”</p>
<p>‘I wonder if Ritsuka has heard all of this?’ Akihiko thought as he looked upon the most intense-looking Mafuyu he’d ever seen.</p>
<p>Then without warning Mafuyu shot a beaming smile at the drummer.</p>
<p>“But none of that matters now because I’ve still got mum and you guys. And if anything, you’ve been more of a father figure to me than <em>he</em> could ever attempt to be Akihiko.” Mafuyu said in a completely relaxed and comfortable tone as he rested his head on Akihiko’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Akihiko froze and processed what Mafuyu had said.</p>
<p>Him? A guy with a less-than-perfect reputation – a father figure?</p>
<p>Any doubts Akihiko had in his mind were eased by Mafuyu not moving his head from the former’s shoulder, so Akihiko did what he thought a good father (figure or otherwise) would do at this point. He placed his hand on Mafuyu’s head and tussled his hair.</p>
<p>“Anytime you want to talk to me, or Haruki, about anything please do.” He said after a few moments of silence between them.</p>
<p>“I will.” Mafuyu promised.</p>
<p>A large cheer erupted suddenly from the crowd as one of the home team’s lead hitters slugged the ball high into the air in the direction of third base.</p>
<p>The ball hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity, which allowed Mafuyu to jump from his seat and Akihiko’s side, take a few steps to the right and position himself directly under the now falling ball.</p>
<p>Mafuyu kept his eye on it all the way down and at the last moment raised his mitt and caught the home run ball.</p>
<p>His successful catch and fist pumping celebration was broadcast to the rest of the stadium on the big screen, and everyone else in attendance (and even some of the players and coaches) applauded his effort.</p>
<p>Mafuyu turned to Akihiko with a smile on his face that any child who had caught a home run ball would give their father.</p>
<p>Akihiko felt an enormous sense of privilege that he’d been the first one to see such a look from Mafuyu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own any of the rights to the 'Given' series.</p>
<p>Please review if you enjoyed this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>